1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to offshore drilling and production platforms. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for drilling a plurality of wells at a single platform (or vessel) location and installing production risers on those wells.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Both tension leg platforms (TLP's) and semi-submersible floating vessels (“semis”) can be used for offshore drilling and production operations.
A tension leg platform (TLP) is a vertically moored floating structure typically used for the offshore production of oil and/or gas, and is particularly suited for water depths greater than about 1000 ft.
The platform is permanently moored by tethers or tendons grouped at each of the structure's corners. A group of tethers is called a tension leg. The tethers have relatively high axial stiffness (low elasticity) such that virtually all vertical motion of the platform is eliminated. This allows the platform to have the production wellheads on deck (connected directly to the subsea wells by rigid risers), instead of on the seafloor. This feature enables less expensive well completions and allows better control over the production from the oil or gas reservoir.
A semi-submersible is a particular type of floating vessel that is supported primarily on large pontoon-like structures that are submerged below the sea surface. The operating decks are elevated perhaps 100 or more feet above the pontoons on large steel columns. This design has the advantage of submerging most of the area of components in contact with the sea thereby minimizing loading from wind, waves and currents. Semi-submersibles can operate in a wide range of water depths, including deep water. The unit may stay on location using dynamic positioning (DP) and/or be anchored by means of catenary mooring lines terminating in piles or anchors in the seafloor. Semi-submersibles can be used for drilling, workover operations, and production platforms, depending on the equipment with which they are equipped. When fitted with a drilling package, they are typically called semi-submersible drilling rigs.
The DeepDraftSemi® vessel offered by SBM Offshore, Inc. (Houston, Tex.) is a semi-submersible fitted with oil and gas production facilities that is suitable for use in ultra-deep water conditions. The unit is designed to optimize vessel motions to accommodate steel catenary risers (SCRs).